


They Said Until Dawn.

by Lalaland101



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Gen, Heartache, Loss of Limbs, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mike Monroe, Scars, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Time Travel, Trauma, Triggers, Unexplained Personality Changes, concerned team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland101/pseuds/Lalaland101
Summary: He lost everything. His present. His past. His Future. He had nothing left. So he left. And now he's back. Back in Hell.
Relationships: Mike Munroe & Ashley Brown, Mike Munroe & Beth Washington, Mike Munroe & Chris Hartley, Mike Munroe & Emily Davis, Mike Munroe & Everyone, Mike Munroe & Hannah Washington, Mike Munroe & Jessica Riley, Mike Munroe & Matt Taylor, Mike Munroe & Sam Giddings, Mike Munroe & Wolfie, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Kudos: 8





	They Said Until Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my trying to get back on the wagon fic. Might not be the best but its gonna hopefully help put me back on track so I can continue to write. Give it a chance, if you want, it's an idea that's been stuck in my head since I first watched a playthrough of this game.

Blank eyes gazed listlessly into the flames. Quietness smothered him like a blanket, ominous and heavy. Not that it mattered any more. Not that anything mattered any more. Regardless of all the horrifying events that had made this day hell, it seemed to be this everlasting nothingness that scarred him the most.

On some level, he realised that it wasn’t safe, that he should seek shelter; find a place to keep everyone safe until dawn. Until dawn. Just keep them SAFE. Until dawn. Then there’d be help, not that it would make it better. They wouldn’t know. They’d be a risk. Unprepared. Unpredictable. No, they wouldn’t believe a word he said. They lock him up. He wouldn’t let them do it. He’d fight but they would overpower him. They would hinder him. Keep him from protecting them. 

He ran his aching fingers through her silky hair. Reminding himself of her comforting weight against him, tucked her head into his neck. Determined to keep her safe. To keep her warm. She must be freezing. He’d given her his shirt and his jacket as soon as he saw her, hoping to give her some comfort and warm her up. He didn’t know when her braid had come lose, must have been when they had been separated, when he lost her. When he failed her. No, no, she was here. She was safe. He had her. He’d keep her safe. He had to remember to thank her saviour when they… when they… he’d thank him.

He steadily ignored the wetness trickling down his chest. 

Wind picked up, swirling around him. He cocked his head, fingers stilling. Voices. He could hear voices. They were back. No, they wouldn’t trick him! He wouldn’t fall for it! No, he knew them too well. He knew their fucking games. And he was sick and tired of playing them. Jerking, he growled when he heard them get closer. He had to move. Keep them protected. He couldn’t do that while he was comforting her. He needed to get up and keep them at bay. He needed to move. No matter how much he didn’t want to remove that weight that was keeping him anchored.

He slid his arm under her bare knees, the other supporting her fragile neck. He slid his legs out from under her sleeping body, lifting her as gently as he could. As he tried to move his legs gave out; he could have screamed in frustration but he remembered. Be quiet, be still. Settling her body amongst the snow, he sighed regretfully, focusing on her eyes.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, honey, I promise. Remember what he said, be still and be quiet, then you’ll be safe. Don’t worry, everyone sticks together. It’s us against them and I won’t let them get us. You hear that guys? Stick together, be still, look after each other, and I’ll be back asap.”

He smoothed her hair back from her head one last time before getting his feet under himself. Grabbing the pistol from his belt loop, he slowly turned around, gazing through the circle of flames surrounding them. It was a precaution, one that was steadily burning out.

Finger on the trigger, he surveyed the surrounding forest, trying to keep the flaming lodge at his back. He knew they’d avoid that; unlike the barricade, it was still going strong. Strong enough to keep them wary but he wasn't going to take any chances. Most of the group couldn’t move, there’s no way they'd be able to move closer together and he refused to leave anyone behind.

Focused intently on the treeline he must have missed the signs but they made sure he knew. Something came down on his shoulder. Immediately he swung and shot wildly, but he knew it was too late. If it was close enough to touch him then his death sentence had already been served. And as his wrist was caught in a bruising grip and forced up, still twitching down on the trigger. He knew that he had one thing left to do before he died. Protect. So he did.

Screaming and jerking, twitching every which way, he did everything he could think of to make himself a big enough target, big enough to keep them focused on him and only him. He wouldn’t stop, he wouldn’t! He would scream and shout until his throat bled, until it ripped him limb from limb, until he couldn’t do anything any more. He wouldn’t fail, he couldn’t fail! Not at this!

Nothing else registered. Not the panicked voice speaking in his ear. Not the arms that banded around his chest. Not the horrified gasps that came from a way away. Not the air whipping around him, unusually strong. Nothing but his death wish. Nothing but his internal chant. ‘Protect, Still, Until Dawn, Protect, Still, Until Dawn. Until Dawn, Until-’

He was pulled into blackness.


End file.
